The Rising Wave
by Etherious-Nifaris-Dabahnix
Summary: Naruto is part Senju. Minato never married Kushina, he meets and falls in love with Tsunade's daughter Senju Akira. Naruto is unintentionally neglected by Akira because his brother is the first person to unlock the Senju bloodline since shodaime Senju Hashirama. Smart!Naruto Dojutsu!Naruto NarutoxHarem
1. Prologue

**A\N: Hello this is Etherious-Nifaris-Dabahnix hello this is my new story I hope you all like it and I am looking for beta readers for this and the other fic if any ones interested please pm me.**

 **Disclaimers : I do not own Naruto, It** **is trademarked and** **© 1999 by MASASHI KISHIMOTO/SHUEISHA Inc. and licensed by VIZ Media, LLC. of 295 Bay St, San Francisco, CA 94133.**

 **Summary: Naruto is part senju. Minato never married Kushina, he meet and fall in love with Tsunade's daughter Senju Akira. This is not a neglect story per say, this is more of a being second choice.**

"Naruto" Regular Speech

" _Naruto"_ Thinking

" **Naruto" Summon or Bijuu Speech**

" _ **Naruto"**_ **Summon or Bijuu Thinking**

 **Prologue**

 **Konoha Hospital**

 **10** **th** **October**

"Akira-chan, what are we going to call them?" asked a blond man to a very beautiful blond haired woman who was holding a pair of newly born children.

"How about Namikaze-Senju Naruto and Daichi"

"Naruto and Daichi Haa… I like that. Then from now on they will be known as Namikaze-Senju Naruto and Daichi"

"Minato-kun do you want to hold them"

"Yeah, I should hold them I'm there father after all" Minato said that trying to look confident but his nervousness was completely clear, Akira chuckles and said.

"Minato-kun, you will be alright" Minato gets a little bit confidence from his wife's words and comes and takes his children in his arms.

"Akira-chan, they are going to really handsome man they are going to have a huge fan club when they grow up."

"Don't worry about that, mommy knows how to take care of such problems….. Fufufufufu." Akira laughs darkly, Minato just sweat drops. As they were talking a woman enters the room unnoticed.

"Akira how are you doing?" the woman asks. Minato gets startled because he didn't notice her came in at all.

"I'm fine kaa-sama, but I do hope you stop asking me that" Akira says with sweet smile.

"Shut up brat, now that you have children you will understand my worries." Said the older woman.

"Hay brat hand me my grandbabies" she said as she walks towards Minato.

"All right Tsunade-sama" Minato handed Tsunade the kids.

"Aw... they are cute. have you named them yet?" Tsunade says while sitting at the bed near the new Mather.

"Yes, kaa-sama we have named them Naruto and Dai…" Akira says excitedly but was cut short by Tsunade.

"Naruto! You have named my Grandchild after a Raman topping?" Tsunade asks rather loudly which in turn startled the babies she was holding and Akira takes from her Mather's hand and calms them down.

"No way, I don't even like Raman. I named him Naruto after Jiraiya-sama's first book. you know the only good one and please be more careful with my kids." Akira hissed and Tsunade looked Embarrassed for what she did.

"Your tau-san would have been so proud."

"Yes, I really wish I known him, but I think he would be very happy if he was with us"

"Hmm, he is probably looking down at as and smiling so cheer up, you don't want to look sad in such a day." She smiles at her daughter.

"Well if I'm going to be ignored I'll just go home and get some rest" Minato said jokingly.

"Yes I should go to and you are probably tired from childbirth so get some rest, tomorrow will be a tiring day for both of with everyone coming to see the babies" said Tsunade as see gets up to leaves, Minato followed her after giving his wife a goodnight kiss.

When they left the hospital suddenly Tsunade Grabs Minato by the coller and says.

"You better keep that old pervert away from my grandkids or both your future will be very pain, got that?" Minato quickly nodded and Tsunade lets him go leaving a frighten Minato behind. Don't get me wrong Minato is strong but Tsunade is one of the three legendary sennin and the strongest of the three.

 **A/N: I hope you guys like it and I will try to make next chapters longer.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A\N: Hello this is Etherious-Nifaris-Dabahnix and thanks for all the support. I have made this chapter longer, I hope it is satisfactory. Also I'm looking for beta reader for this story, if anyone's interested please pm me.**

 **Harem: Vote for the charrecter you want to see in the harem and which category you want to see them in.**

 **Wife:**

 **1.** **Kushina (I'm thinking of making her younger what do you guys think?)**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **Concubine:**

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **Disclaimers: Naruto is trademarked and © 1999 by MASASHI KISHIMOTO/SHUEISHA Inc. and licensed by VIZ Media, LLC. of 295 Bay St, San Francisco, CA 94133.**

 **Last Chapter:**

 _When they left the hospital suddenly Tsunade Grabs Minato by the coller and says._

 _"You better keep that old pervert away from my grandkids or both your future will be very painful, got that?" Minato quickly nodded and Tsunade lets him go leaving a frighten Minato behind. Don't get me wrong Minato is strong but Tsunade is one of the three legendary sennin and the strongest of the three._

"Naruto" Regular Speech

' _Naruto'_ Thinking

" **Naruto" Summon or Bijuu Speech**

' ** _Naruto'_** **Summon or Bijuu Thinking**

' ** _Naruto'_** **Summon or Bijuu Telepathic Communication.**

 **Arc I – Broken Ties**

 **Chapter 1 – Bloodline**

 **(Intro song:** Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin)

 **5 Years Latter Konoha**

"Naruto, Daichi where did you to run off to now" Akira calls out. "Launch is ready" after not getting a response she starts to look for them but they were nowhere to be found.

"I hope they did not go outside again." Akira started to get worried. She quickly made her way to the backyard. When she got there her jaw was left hanging. Because, in the middle of the yard was a flower plant that was not there before today and Daichi was trying to break one of the flower from it. It was obvious that it was Daichis doing because he loves flowers and colorful things. She rushes to him and picks him up

"Oh Honey I'm so proud of you" said while kissing him "let's go inside so we can call Grandma Tsunade."

Little Daichi was completely confused because he didn't understand what he did to disserve his mothers praise. As the mother and son were heading back inside the house they forgot the other boy that was playing in the corner of the yard.

 **30 Minutes latter**

"Danm brat… you know how busy I am with my medical research and for the last time don't use the slug contract like some messenger pigeon" Tsunade said as a tick mark appeared. She was pissed off because when the slug came with a message from Akira saying it was an emergency she assumed the worst.

"Kaa-san, you wouldn't believe what happened" Akira Said completely Ignoring Tsunades anger which caused her to get more irritated.

"What happened this time?"

"Daichi has unlocked wood Mokuton (Wood Release)." Hearing that Tsunades jaw hanged open there hasn't been a Mokuton User for last two generation, she thought that there was some kind of genetic block because of that she went into medical field trying to solve the problem and here her grandson has unlocked without even trying to.

"Akira-chan, how can you be so sure about this?" Tsunade asks.

"Well he was trying to break a Flower from a plant that did not existed before today and I could feel his chakra coming from the plant and you know how much he loves flowers" Akira informs her mother.

"Where is he now"

"He is in his room Pla…" Before she could finish there was a noise of a door opening.

"Honey, I'm home." Minato said from the hallway.

"Go give him the good news and I will be go Check on Daichi unlocking a bloodline is very stressful for a child" Tsunade told Akira and stated make her way towards the stairs while Akira excitedly went to greet her husband.

"Minato-koi, welcome home" Akira said before planting a kiss on his lips.

"Akira-chan, why the sudden show of affection" Minato said with a goofy grin in his face.

"Minato-koi, do I need a reason to kiss my beloved husband." Akira started to grin slyly. "But I have shocking news for you dear."

"And what might that be." Minato raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Its Daichi he has unlocked Mokuton" Minato's mouth was left hanging. The Mokuton was thought to be a lost bloodline. The council tried to place Akira and Tsunade in CRA program to try and keep the clan going in hope of a child who could use Mokuton before he become Hokage and married her. Now that Daichi has the Senju Bloodline the village will start to regain its full strength. Who knows he might be the child of prophecy that Jireya-sensai was talking about.

"Do you think that Naruto might have the bloodline to" Minato said

"I don't know maybe it is rare to unlock any bloodline this young" Akira frowned.

"Don't worry about it. Where are the kids anyway?"

"Daichi is in his room Kaa-san wanted to check on his health just in case of any problems and nar…" Akira's eyes widen in shock because she just remember she didn't bring Naruto inside the house. She started running towards the backyard. Minato was a clever man; he understood what might have happened so he used Flying Thunder God Technique to go to the yard.

When they reached the backyard they saw Naruto playing with something that appears to be a cat. When they got closer they were shocked to see the cat was actually a white tiger cub. Akira hurriedly picked Naruto up from the ground started to take him inside the house.

"kaa-chan, let me play with my new friend." Naruto protested.

"Naruto that's not your friend it's a wild animal." Akira said.

"It's alright don't you feel it the white tiger is a summoning beast. It has Naruto's chakra residue like it was summoned. As far as I know of the white tiger summons, they don't summoners side that much. It's similar to the Inuzuka-clan. How the hell did Naruto summon such an impressive summons? The white tigers never let anyone summon there kind till now" Minato said crouching down to pat the of the tiger cub, Hearing this Akira calmed down a bit. "I will need to build shed or something for him. But the matter at hands is why you leaved Naruto at the backyard unsupervised. He is only 5 years old and defenseless against the enemy. Even if I have ANBU stationed around the compound it is too risky for Naruto to stay outside. He is the clan-heir and the hokage's son, for god's sake"

"WHAT" Akira yelled which startled Naruto. "Are you acusing me of neglecting my own child and what do you mean clan-heir. Daichi should be the clan-heir he has the Senju bloodline"

"Keep your voice down. You are scaring the child you are denying of neglecting." Minato hissed while taking Naruto from Akira and setting him down. Naruto after getting freed from his mother's hand went back to playing with his new friend. "And do you even now the conscience of changing clan heir from your eldest to any other child. It means that you are either banishing, he can't provide future hair or he is lacking ability as leader. In all three cases you are basically throwing him out of the house. You should know you are also a heiress."

Akira paled after hearing this but was interrupted by a voice before she could say anything

"What is going on out here?" Tsunade exited the house hearing all the commotion.

"Nothing important" Minato said and started to leave. "Akira we will talk about this latter, now I need to go have someone find a builder to build a shed"

"Akira what happened" Tsunade inquired as Akira sobbed in her hand knowing that her relationship with her husband is going to be very bad because of how much Minato loved their children. Tsunade hurriedly started to rub her back to comfort her.

"I said something without thinking of consequences" she started to tell her mother everything that happened after she left to check on Daichi.

 **Later that night**

Minato returned to find his wife sitting in the living room alone.

"Wellcome home, Darling"Akira said while looking guilty for the things she had said earlier.

"Hmm… so where are the kids or have forgotten about them already" Minato said, Akira flinched hearing the clear disdain in his voice.

"They are in their room asleep. Look Mina-koi we need to talk about what happened today you know that I didn't mean what I said I was just angry said whatever came to my mind at the time."

"There is nothing to discuss. Those thought have entered your head proves how unworthy mother you are. I have already talked to a nanny who will take care of Naruto. Sadly I can't separate you from Daichi because of the bloodline."

"Minato you can't do this to me. I know what I said was wrong but separating me from my child is not fair, please don't do this" Akira started sobbing uncontrollably. Seeing her crying this way Minato wavered for a second but resolved himself again.

 **A/N: That's it for today and sorry for all the mistakes in this Chapter but wasn't able to find a beta yet so this is the Raw version of the story.**

 **Answers to reviews:**

 **BigBoySpartan: Thanks man.**

 **mahouka9: Kushina will be with Naruto not happily at first but still.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A\N: Hello this is Etherious-Nifaris-Dabahnix and thanks for all the support. I have made this chapter longer, I hope it is satisfactory. Also I'm looking for beta reader for this story, if anyone's interested please pm me.**

 **The reason for the delay is that the story is becoming a little bit cliché like the fact Minato suddenly decided to separate Naruto from Akira and I couldn't Match it with that I wanted for chapter 2 but I have decided to re-write The final argument will change of chapter 1. So please inform me if there are any more things that you guys want to be different.**

 **Harem: Vote for the character you want to see in the harem and which category you want to see them in. if any does not mention which category they want the girls at one point will be added in both category. Results are bellow the fic:**

 **Confirmed Harem**

 **Wife:**

 **Kushina (I'm thinking of making her younger what do you guys think?)**

 **Concubine:**

 **Disclaimers: Naruto is trademarked and © 1999 by MASASHI KISHIMOTO/SHUEISHA Inc. and licensed by VIZ Media, LLC. of 295 Bay St, San Francisco, CA 94133.**

"Naruto" **Regular Speech**

 _'Naruto'_ **Thinking**

 **"Naruto" Summon or Bijuu Speech**

 _ **'Naruto'**_ **Summon or Bijuu Thinking**

 **' _Naruto'_ Summon or Bijuu Telepathic Communication.**

 **Arc I – Broken Ties**

 **Chapter 2 – Start of Academy**

 **(Intro song: Evil Angel byBreaking Benjamin)**

 **3 Years Laters**

 **Namikaze Compound**

Akira was reminiscing about the past three years while making breakfast for her family. After the incident three years ago Tsunade and Jiraiya had to convince minute to not separate Naruto from Akira. Minato after a while forgave her. A year after that she became pregnant again with her daughter Akari who is still asleep in her room.

A few months after the birth of Akari, Daichi started learning under Tsunade and Akira, while Naruto was taken as apprentice by Jiraiya. Akira and Tsunade tried to argue, but Minato just said the he didn't turn into a pervert so his son will not too. Tsunade's only reply was she will make sure that two of them don't leave the hospital if he is able to corrupt little Naruto.

While thinking of Naruto Akira started getting sad. It's been awhile since she got to spend some time with him, because of Naruto's training under Jiraiya with some help from the Inuzuka clan to master the art of fighting with a canine partner and her being busy teaching Daichi and recently Naruto he has a tendency to isolate himself from others and his fondness for pranks they all know that he is the one doing it but they can't find any proof against him. He only talks to Daichi, Minato, Tsunade, Jiraiya and sometimes Akira but whenever they host any party or go out for dinner he will mostly stay silent and ignores every ones existence. That's why they have decided to enroll him to the academy along with his brother to make some friends his age.

Akira was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the door opening she turns around to see that Tsunade has entered the kitchen.

"kaa-san, when did you get here?" Akira asked.

"Just now what got so occupied that you didn't hear the knocking or Naruto opening the door" Tsunade frowned "I know you are retired now but still you don't need to neglect you training"

"I'm not neglecting my training." Akira sighs "I was just thinking about Naruto. I'm worried about hi behavior. He spends most of his tiger pet or Akari"

"Argh… not this again, We have enrolled Narut0o in the academy there they can find friends their age and everything will be alright" Tsunade started to get annoyed "and that white tiger pet is called Kori(it means 'Ice' Five year old can't give better names sorry :-p)"

"I just don't understand whets so important about that summoning anyways. They are wasting so much time with the Inuzuka clan trying to teach Naruto to fight with his could spend at home"

"I'm not here to argue about that again." Tsunade said "Today is your children's first day at the academy so I'm here to wish them luck"

"They're at the dining room waiting for breakfast." Akira said "Now help me prepare breakfast for them or go sit with them and don't disturb me."

"Alright, see you at table" Tsunade started going towards the dining room.

"Kaa-san, where is Shizune-chan I haven't seen her in awhile." Akira asked, Shizune was her cousin she always took care of her like a little sister they were inseparable since they were little.

"She is busy at the Hospital" Tsunade said witch caused Akira to frown.

"You run away from work again didn't you" Akira sighs "and Shizune-chan is probably doing damage control. How irresponsible and lazy can you be _Kaa-san_?!"

"Whatever you say" Tsunade said with a bored expression "No then if you excuse me I will go talk to the gakis" Tsunade exited the kitchen leaving a very irritated Akira behind.

* * *

 **30 Minutes Latter**

Naruto and Daichi were heading towards the academy after a painful smothering session from the two blond Senju Women. Kori was following Naruto from the rooftops because it would bring too much attention towards the two children of the Hokage if they were traveling together.

When they arrive at the intersection at an intersection they suddenly hear a scream from the road leading away from the academy and towards the Hyuga Clan Compound. The sibling stops and looks towards the direction of the scream. Out of curiosity they started heading towards the direction the scream came from.

When they near the location of the scream, they find a dark blue haired girl around their age with featureless white eyes and cute face surrounded by four other older kids who were picking on her in an empty. The Namikaze siblings look towards each other and they decided to help the girl. Judging by the clothes they were civilian and they already knew the girl was Hyuga-Clan Heiress. Which was odd that few civilian kids would bully an heiress of a Shinobi clan. Naruto signaled Kori to come to him and his loyal partner was by his side in a matter of seconds.

"What are you going to do brother?" Daichi said worried that his brother will go overboard with the civilian kid.

"Don't worry brother I will just scare them a little." Naruto said with an amused look.

"Just don't get me scolded like last time"

Naruto Ignores his brother's last comment and starts walking towards bullies with Kori. Daichi sighs and starts following Naruto. When they gets close Naruto suddenly speeks in a low voice with a creepy smile.

"Do you have a minute?" The bullies looked annoyed only one of them started turn around.

"What do you want Pu…!" after seeing a creepy kid with a odd looking tiger he stopped talking and started to back away, which got everyone else's attention. After seeing Naruto and Kori walking towards her looking so creepy the blue haired girl fainted. Which has completely common because not everybody knows about Hokage's son having a white tiger (search: Panthera tigris tigris) as _Ninken partner and Naruto for some reason like scaring the shit out of people._

When the four civilian kids tried back away they suddenly found unable to move their feet when they looked down they saw their feet was being held by some tree roots that courtesy of Daichi who was hiding behind them. This got them more scared.

"W-wha-t d-o Yo-u WanT From us" said one of the kids

"Fufufufu Wahahahaha" Naruto started laughing (Imagine Orochimaru Girl Laugh during fight with Hiruzen only Naruto version) _"I want your blood Fufufu… BLOOD"_ Naruto started walking towards the kids while laghing who stared to panic and started trying to free their feet from the roots they didn't notice that was right in front of them. When they looked up all color from their faces disappeared.

"Booh!" all the bullies fainted and Naruto started rolling around while holding his stomach laughing. Daichi came out of hiding with a deadpan.

"Yap, going to get scolded for this" Daichi looked towards the girl amongst the feinted kids and said to Naruto "hay what are we going to do with the girl she also feinted"

"Why don't you carry her to the hospital" Naruto said "they always take the dead people there"

"She is not dead only feinted" Daichi facepalmed "let's just try to wake her up"

While this all was happening two white haired shinobi looked on with amusement.

* * *

 **Story Interaction:**

 **a) Hinata falls in love with Naruto and becomes Naruto and Daichi's friend (Hinata will be loving but strict love interest: Wife Route)**

 **b) Hinata falls in love with Naruto doesn't have the courage to talk to him always feints (Hinata will be kind hearted but scary when angry love interest: Wife Route)**

 **c) Hinata has a crush on Daichi (NTR and also Non-consent love interest: Concubine Rout)**

 **d) Hinata is afraid of Naruto and stays away from the brothers (Political Prisioner turned concubine and falls in love with Naruto: Concubine Route)**

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for today and sorry for all the mistakes in this Chapter but wasn't able to find a beta yet so this is the Raw version of the story.**

 **Harem Poll Results:**

 **Kushina: Already in harem as wife.**

Mito (Kushina Twin Sister) (Wife:02) (Concubine:01)

Ayame (Wife:01) (Concubine:02)

Hinata (Wife:03) (Concubine:01)

Shion (Wife:1) (Concubine:01)

Sara (Lost Tower Movie) (Wife:01) (Concubine:01)

Toki (Wife:01) (Concubine:02)

Haruna (Wife:01) (Concubine:01)

Isaribi (Wife:01) (Concubine:01)

Koyuki Kazahana (Wife:01) (Concubine:02)

Amaru (Wife:01) (Concubine:01)

Shizuka (Wife:01) (Concubine:01)

Ryuzetsu (Wife:01) (Concubine:01)

Samui (Wife:01) (Concubine:02)

Kaguya Otsutsuki (Wife:01) (Concubine:01)

Kurotsuchi (Wife:01) (Concubine:01)

Izumi Uchiha (Wife:01) (Concubine:01)

Hinoko (Wife:01) (Concubine:01)

Ajisai (Pain's Animal Path Body) (Wife:01) (Concubine:01)

Yakumo Kurama (Wife:01) (Concubine:01)

Temari (Wife: 01) (Concubine:00)

Fem!Haku (Wife: 03) (Concubine:01)

Ino Yamanaka (Wife: 01) (Concubine:01)

Mei Terumi (Wife: 01) (Concubine:01)

Kurenai Yuhi (Wife: 01) (Concubine:00)

FemGara (Wife: 00) (Concubine:01)

Anko (Wife: 00) (Concubine:01)


End file.
